Following Father's Footstep
by Mimi Striker
Summary: After the fall of Sherlock, John thought there was nothing left in England to keep him there. Till one night there was a knock on 221b to John's surprise it was a basket with two babies inside. As they grow the twins find things that belong to a certain Sherlock Holmes. John not wanting his children to follow the same path as his old friend and love did. Parentlock/Johnlock!
1. Chapter 1

Ello! This is my first Johnlock and Parentlock! I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

_Chapter one_

John took in the two infants there was a note attached to the basket. It read 'Twins January 20th, 2012' it was the end of November so the twins where just few months old. The babies where asleep both bundled in one blanket for warm. One baby had black hair that reminded him of Sherlock's hair. The other baby had blonde hair that looked similar to his. " !" he called soon the sound of a door opening made him turn around. "You called dea- are those babies?" she asked walking over to John. She looked down at the infants "They are twins," John said she smiled "They look strangely like you an-" she stopped herself. "It's alright I know Sherlock," John said one of the babies stirred it was the little dark haired one. "Let's go put them in a proper bed," she said John nodded that night the twins slept on John's bed. Through the whole night the twins slept not waking up they would just stir for a bit then they would just go back to sleep.

In the morning John woke up to two little grey/blue eyes looking at him he was startled by them then remembered what happen last night. _So it wasn't a dream they are right here_ he thought the babies looked at him curiously. He chuckles "Hello there," he said the babies just looked at him the little dark haired baby crawled over to him. The baby patted his face John smiled the baby giggled there was a knock on his bed room door. He took the babies in his arms and opens the door.

"Oh good morning ," he said the babies looked at her curiously as well like they did with John. "I brought you something to eat along with two bottles for these angels," she cooed. The blonde haired baby extended its arms out to be carried by her. She smiled and took the infant after they ate breakfast John and put the babies down on the floor. "What are you going to do?" she asked John over tea, the babies found Sherlock's skull. "I don't know...A part of me tells me to give them to an orphanage while the other part of me says keep them." he said. "Well I say keep them they seem like a cute pair," she said and glanced over the babies who where patting the skull. John smiled then he looked around the flat he shared with Sherlock. There where boxes of Sherlock's things and some of his.

He was in the mist of moving but now he didn't want too since he had now two babies before him. "Yes well they are cute," both babies where now rolling the skull back and fourth. It was cute "Well I guess we're staying here," John said. smiled "Great dear! Now I have two little babies to spoil!" she said.

* * *

Reviews please they make me happy! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yeah chapter two! Things are getting real! lol

* * *

_Chapter two_

Hamish Collin Watson and Evangeline Victoria Watson are the most adorable babies anyone has seen. They where now two and what very energetic toddlers they where an smart as well. "Daddy!" John came home from work to be greeted by his children sitting on the floor reading books. Evangeline got up and ran to her father she hugged his legs "Hello there Eva," he picked her up. "How were they ?" John asked Hamish got up from where he was sitting and ran to his father as well. "They were every behaved oh an Hamish learned something new," she said. John looked down at him "Is this true son?" John asked Hamish nodded. "I memorized the periodic table of elements today," he said "Wow that is amazing!" John said he ruffled up his son hair. John turned to look at Evangeline "An you young lady?" Evangeline looked at him and smiled. "I memorized all the capitals of the world," she said "That is amazing! I have some smart children don't you think ?" John said. smiled and nodded "Indeed I have some very intelligent grandchildren," she said. John placed Evangeline down her and Hamish went back to their books. "How was work dear?" John sat down on the couch with she poured a cup of tea for him.

"Good busy as always," he said taking the cup he looked over at his children Evangeline was reading a book about animals. While Hamish was reading a book that John didn't see in the flat before "Hamish what are you reading?" he asked his son "It's a note book I found it belongs to some named...Sherlie Holmes," he said. "No silly it says Sherlock not Sherlie!" Evangeline said John quickly got up and walked over to Hamish and took the book. "Where did you get this?" John asked he knew for a fact and he put all of Sherlock's things in storage so the children won't stumble on it. "I found this between the cushion of that chair," Hamish said a bit startled by his father snatching the book away. John looked over at the old chair that belong to Sherlock "Is there anything else you two found that belong to Sherlock?" John asked them.

"I did daddy! When I was reading a book of plants and flowers of the world I stumbled on this." Evangeline pulled out a necklace. A cameo necklace that was really a locket that held a family picture of John and the twins. "Take that off Evangeline!" John said in a loud voice that startled Evangeline. Tears where now falling down her cheeks "Oh no! I am sorry Eva!" John said he picked her up in his arms and began to rock her gently. "I'm sorry sweetie," he said "Its okay daddy," she said sniffling she handed over the locket to John.

When the twins where taking their naps John made a call to an old friend "_You are dead you but why are you leaving these things for my children to find?_" John said to himself. He sighed "John?" John looked up quickly "Greg long time no see," John said Greg gave a small smile. "You called me you sound a bit uneasy," Greg said John nodded "My children have been finding things that be long to Sherlock," John said. Greg looked at him with a shock "You have children?! You and Sarah!?" he said quit loud John hushed him. They stayed quite for a minute John let out a sigh of relief the twins stayed a sleep. "No me and Sarah are just friends about two years ago I found a set of twins out in front of the door. A boy and a girl but that's not the point right now! The reason why I called you is because someone has been in my house leaving things I know for a fact belongs to Sherlock. My son found Sherlock's old note book where he use to write his experiments and the results in. I know for a fact I put that book in a box that was labels storage. Then a week before my daughter found a cameo locket that was in a book of plants and flowers." John said Greg looked at him.

"Do you believe someone is trying to make your children into the next Sherlock Holmes?" he asked John just shrugged and let out a frustrated sigh. "Don't know this all seems very weird and it is making me uneasy can you take this to your evidence lab an run some prints or something," John said he handed Greg two zip locked bags with the necklace and note book. Greg took the bags "Alright I will do that for you and just to be sure no one is sneaking into your flat I will post an undercover police officer close to your flat." he said John nodded. "Daddy!" there was a cry John got up and ran to his children's room. When he got there he found Evangeline up. She had tears down her eyes "You had a nightmare?" he asked she nodded. He walked over to her and picked her up and held her close an began to rock her. He was humming a little melody to sooth her not long her whimpering turned into sniffling and she was fast asleep again. "Well she is beautiful," John turned and saw Greg standing at the door way. "Thanks," John he walked over to Evangeline crib an laid her down again. Greg kept to his promise and posted an undercover officer by the flat.

In the middle of the night someone dressed in black crept on top of roof tops. The stranger stopped onto of the roof of 221b with cat like agility the stranger crept into 221c window. The stranger picked the lock and open the door he crept quitey through the flat. The stranger got to the door of 221b he picked the lock to that door as well. The stranger entered the flat without making a sound. The stranger crept through the house looking around he came to the fireplace. He stumbled on the family pictures the stranger picked up the one with John and twins. The stranger removed the picture from the frame an placed the photo in his coat pocket. He then crept to the bed rooms he entered John's room that use to be Sherlock's room. The stranger walked over to him John slept the moonlight was shinning on him giving him a glow. The stranger knelt in front of John the stranger ran his hand through John's hair. "Just a wait a little longer John," the stranger said the stranger kissed John's lip. The stranger left the room an went to the next room where Hamish and Evangeline slept. The twins where in their own cribs the stranger smiled down at them. He picked up the boy first then he picked up the girl he walked over to a rocking chair an sat down.

* * *

Reviews make me smile!


	3. Chapter 3

SH*T IS GETTING REAL! The twins are acting more like there Papa!

So I got bored but then I started typing and well... that is how chapter 3 came to be

* * *

_Chapter 3_

The stranger held the twins as they slept rocking them back and fourth. Hamish and Evangeline where sleeping in the stranger's arms. Hamish murmured something Evangeline whispered something "Pa-pa," in her sleep. The stranger looked down at the twins. The stranger smiled "That's right papa and John is daddy." he said kissing the top of Evangeline's head. There was a vibration the stranger sighed "Be a good girl for daddy," "Be a good boy for daddy too. I will be back soon to be a family," with that the stranger placed the twins back into their cribs and left.

"So how are my niece and nephew?" "Well, can we go I need to get this over with so I can get back to my family," "Yes, lets the faster it is over with I can see my niece and nephew. By the way how did they come to be?" "An experiment didn't expect twins though," "Huh which one looks more like you?" "The girl her brother looks more like John but I have a feeling he is going to grow up acting more like me. They are both smart for their age though but the girl is going to grow up acting like John."

_Next morning_

John woke up with two pairs of grey/blue eyes "Morning daddy!" Evangeline greeted him Hamish was next to her. He had his Pooh bear teddy with him while Evangeline had her Stitch teddy with her "Morning dears," John said he kissed their foreheads. They giggled John got out of bed "What do you two want for breakfast?" he asked "Pan-" "CAKES!" John chuckled they did that twin thing. Where they finished off their sentence John nodded. "Daddy what are we going to do to day?" Hamish asked he had some syrup on his face. "Well I was thinking since I have the day off today. We can go to the movies watch that Hobbit movie then after that we can go to the science museum. How does that sound?" John said the twins cheered after breakfast John went to get his children dressed. Hamish was dressed in khaki shorts, long white socks with black shoes, short white sleeve shirt, a navy blue sweater vest, and a black coat that looked similar to Sherlock's old one. Evangeline was dressed in a long purple sleeve sweater, she wore black leggings with pink glitter shoes, an wore her pink pee coat.

"Know remember both of you hold my hands and don't let go or wonder off," John told his children. The twins nodded there walk to the movies was pleasant John bought the tickets and they went inside. "Do you two want popcorn?" he asked "Yes please," both said in unison there was a couple next to them. Evangeline was next to them she looked at the couple "Excuse me ma'am?" the young women looked down at her. "Yes?" the women said with a kind tone in her voice "Your boyfriend is cheating on you with another man," "What!?" the young women turned around to face her boyfriend. "What no! I am not cheating on you with another man! Are you bloody mad!? That child is lying!" "Let me see the phone Robert!" the couple began to argue it seems that Evangeline was right about her boyfriend cheating on her with another man. John picked up his twins and ran to where there movie was. John walked in with his twins the theater wasn't full yet which was good since there where still some good seats.

"Evangeline why did you that?" John asked her he sat the twins on either side of him "I thought it wasn't nice that her boyfriend was cheating on her." she said. While John talked to his daughter about why it wasn't nice to be making deductions in public. "But I was right daddy now that women can find her true love. Not some idiot he thinks he is smart by thinking he can get away with it," Evangeline said pouting. Meanwhile Hamish was one seat away from another couple he looked at them. 'Both seeing someone else, the love is going away, hmmm it seems that she is pregnant but not his child by the way she holds her tummy. The guy is nerves he is going to break it off with her today.' "Hamish do you understand too?" Hamish pulled out from his thoughts. "Hmm? You said something daddy? I was too busy reading this couple beside she is pregnant daddy," "You are pregnant!?" at that moment John took his twins of the movies.

* * *

On the other side of the street some was watching the small family 'How are they?' "They seem to be like them both;" 'It seems I have new toys to play with,' the man smirked "Are you going to pick on children now? Not just any children the children of the famous Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson?" there was a small chuckle on the other end of the phone. "Oh honey that is why I am going to pick on them but I think Hunter should do it," now the man chuckled.

* * *

John just realize his twins are acting a lot like Sherlock and who is this Hunter person and who are these two strangers stalking the little Watson-Homles children!? Till next time!

Reviews they make my mornings better! :D


	4. Chapter 4

HI YA'LL! How is everyone!? Well I doing fine school is going on winter break tomorrow can't wait! That means more time to post chapters for my stories! Also note I own nothing beside my ocs I do own them! Either way I forgot to mention in my story it is a Mystrade as well! Though they are going to play hard to get!

* * *

_Chapter 4_

John and the twins where walking to a near by park "Daddy what is d-ded-uc-tion?" "Eva you are an idiot its deduction! Sometimes I think we aren't related!" "Hamish!" "You are meany head sometimes Hamey!" Evangeline ran off. "No Eva!" John picked up Hamish and ran after her.

Evangeline ran into a wood like area of the park she was crying she found an old willow tree. The tree had a hole in it it was big enough for her to crawl through it which she did. When inside she kept on crying "S-stupid H-Hamish he i-is so mean!" she said. Her clothes where covered in dirt after she finished crying she fell asleep in her hiding space.

_Park_

John realized he lost sight of his daughter Hamish realize what he has done and he began to cry. "I-its m-my fault! I-I am sorry d-daddy! I w-want E-Eva!" he cried John held his son close. He got his cell out '_Hello?_' "Greg I need your help," John said he didn't realize he was crying. '_John what's wrong?_' "Eva…she ran off somewhere I can't find her," '_I'll be there with some officers_,' "Thank you," after John gave directions to Greg he waited. Hamish kept apologies to his daddy for making Evangeline run away.

_Willow tree_

"Are you sure you saw her ran in here?" '_Fir the last time yes! My last camera saw her run in there_,' the man in the coat looked around. His eyes landed on a willow tree he ran to it he spotted the hole he got on his knees and looked inside. "I found her," the man let out a sigh of relief '_Is she hurt?_' "No, she is just sleeping," the man gently pulled her out from the tree. She didn't stir the man wiped her dried tears he took off his scarf and folded it into a pillow. He laid her down '_You need to go the police are looking around the wood,_'"I can't just leave her here on her own!" '_Well you can't bring her either!_' Evangeline began to stir "Daddy?" the man looked down. _'She is waking up you must leave her now!_' the man sighed and quickly ran to hide. Evangeline only saw a glance of a man with her same color hair and her same color as her eyes. "Evangeline!" someone called out her name "Evangeline!" again soon someone came through the willow tree leafs. "I found her!" Evangeline looked at the man "You are the police yes?" she asked him. The man nodded "It took you quite long to find me," she said "Eva!" John came running through the leafs. "Daddy!" she got up and ran to him "Eva thank goodness you are okay," he said he was holding her. "Its okay daddy someone was watching over me! An look he left me this pretty scarf!" Evangeline said she pulled out the scarf she was sleeping on.

John stepped away to look at the scarf that belonged to Sherlock "Eva sweetheart what did this man look like?" he asked her "He had my colored hair an hmmmm...oh my colored eyes!" she said at that moment John froze "John are you all right?" the officer asked Evangeline looked over at him. "What is your name?" she asked him the officer looked down at her. "Greg Lestrade," he said she gave him a smirk "You must be the Greg Lestrade from mister Sherlock's book its a pleasure to meet you my brother and I wanted to meet you for sometime," Evangeline said she extended her hand out Lestrade had a smile on his face. He shook her hand "You remind me of someone I use to know," he said Evangeline looked at him with on brow raised. "Oh really who?" she asked him Greg looked over at John. "Oh it's nothing, let's get you and your brother home," he said.

_221B_

John got the children to sleep it was a stressful day Greg was staying at the flat to give John some comfort. "You can sleep on the couch just let get you some blankets," John left to get the pillow and blanket. Greg's phone vibrated he had one new message he open it '_Its best that you don't get too close to John and his children'_-MH '_Why?_' he responded. There was no responded he found that weird "Here you go Greg you can help yourself to the fridge if you get hungry at night," John said. "Thank you John well good night," he said John smiled at left to his room.

That night when everyone was asleep the stranger crept back into the flat of 221B he went to the children's room. Evangeline was sleeping with the scarf wrapped around her teddy she held it close the stranger smiled he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He walked over to Hamish's crib it looked like he was scowling in his sleep he was holding his teddy as well close to himself. The stranger leaned down and kissed his forehead after he went to John's room did the same thing he did the night before. Then he went to the living it seemed that John replaced the missing family portrait with another this time of the twin's first birthday. He took it out of it's frame and placed it in his coat pocket. He heard something shuffle behind him he turned around and saw a lump on the couch he walked over to it. The lumped moved the stranger got closer he saw who it was the stranger quickly left.

'_What is Lestrade doing in my flat with my family!?_'-SH '_I forgot to warn you Lestrade was going to be spending the night there after what happen earlier,_'-MH '_Get your boyfriend out of my flat!_'-SH '_He isn't my boyfriend!_'-MH

* * *

Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

HI PEOPLE! HAPPY NOT DOOMS DAYS! Just to make your Friday more awesome I am going to post this awesome chapter! Well not awesome its short sorry but it good! Lets play a game lets play eyes spy! Lets see I spy with my little eyes a TV show, two movies characters, and two chibis from a TV show! There I gave my hints!

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Greg woke up to two pairs of eyes looking at him "I told you he would wake up if we look at him," "Yes well, he is in our spot how are we going to watch Supernatural?" Greg just looked at the twins their where in pajamas. They where holding two teddies "What do you have there?" he asked them they looked at one another, then back at Greg. "It's a show we watch," "It's from America its called 'Supernatural'!" Greg smiled at them the twins where too adorable. "Okay what are your teddies names?" he asked them Evangeline gave him a toothy smile "His name is Stitch he is an alien koala! His name is Dean! He is from supernatural he is funny and the boss!" she said she hugged her teddies tight. "As you can tell this is Winnie the pooh any idiot can see," '_Sherlock_' Greg thought "You might not know him though this is Sam he is the brother of Dean. He is the brains of the group he is not stupid," '_Yup Sherlock_' "Is it alright if I join to watch your show?" he asked them they thought for a moment. "It's alright! It will be fun to watch it with him! Daddy will just have to watch it later," Evangeline said. She placed her teddies next to Greg on the couch Hamish climb on the couch and sat next to Greg. Hamish shoved Greg a bit to the right "You where in my spot but you can share with Evangeline," '_Defiantly Sherlock._'

Evangeline came back with John's laptop she set it on the coffee table "Okay! Lets begin!" "Not yet how could you two forget about me?" "Daddy!" both twins said. They ran to him John picked them up and kissed their foreheads he sat down next to Greg. Both the twins held their teddies as they sat in there daddy's lap. Greg placed some blanket around them the show began "John dear I was wondering if you-" stopped she saw the small family and DI Lestrade watching something on the laptop. She got John's camera and took four pictures "This is going in my scrap book," she said an left the family and friend to watch the laptop.

'_He hasn't left yet!_'-SH '_What do you want me too do!?_'-MH '_Tell him you will break up with him if he doesn't leave my family!_'-SH Mycroft sighed he sent a text to Anthea. _'Go get John we need to talk_,'-MH Anthea gave a small smirk "Driver take me 221B Baker Street," "Yes ma'am."

"I think that show is a little to violet for children their age John," Greg said it was over tea. "I know but they are into that thing it keeps them occupied," John said with a heavy sigh. "They act a lot like you know who," "You mean Sherlock? I know they do just yesterday both of them were making deductions of people in the movie theater. It was all right!" "Do you think they are biologically Sherlock's children?" "No Sherlock really never date I think he didn't ever have sex." This was all to weird now that Greg mention it what if they really where Sherlock's children? Then who is the mother? John's heart ached a bit he looked over at his love's children. 'Whoever the mother was she and Sherlock had the most special and wonderful children' John thought. "Daddy can uncle Greg takes us to a morgue?!" Greg and John spit out there tea. "What!? Why!?" asked John wiping his mouth "We want to conduct an experiment," "Oh yes daddy! We want to see how fast acid can burn the skin!" Greg and John exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Are you sure you don't mind Greg?" John asked he was called in short staff at work. "No I don't mind at all! would like a break and the kids said they wanted to see the morgue," Greg said. "You aren't going to let them play with acid are you?!" "For heaven sake no! Maybe Molly can show them around the morgue," he said. John relaxed "Thank you Greg. Children you're going to spend a day with uncle Greg get your bags," the children cheered.

John packed them snacks and kissed their foreheads goodbye he told them to listen to their uncle. "Remember behave no wondering off Hamish and Evangeline I mean it," John said. The twins looked at one another gave each other a nodded then they looked back at their daddy. "Just keep a close eye on them," John said and left. "Alright kids lets go!" Greg said the twins cheered.

* * *

Reviews will make me happy please!


	6. Chapter 6

Well hi everyone how was your Christmas or day?! My was great got do to a load of clothes for the wash! Also I wan to point out that I know normal two year old don't act like they do, then again this is a **FANFIC** not real life! Lets make that clear my imagination doesn't make sense but whose does?! That what make us! Also I will like to say I am going on vacation I IS GOING TO DISNEYLAND! So this story and my other story are going to be put on hold but don't worry! I have a smartphone so on the way there I will typing away chapters! :D So please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

John walked out of the flat only to be greeted by a black car outside waiting for him. "It's nice to see you again . If you may please step in the car please," Anthea said she stepped back into the car. John open the door and stepped in as well "You know I thought Mycroft forgot about me an left me alone," John said Anthea just smirked not taking her eyes off the phone. "Oh we could never forget about you." The driver pulled up to an old abandoned factory. "He will be expecting you," John got out the car and walked toward the factory. When he entered he was met by the sight of a chair in the center of the room. "Hello long time no see," "Yes indeed what do you want Mycroft you are not on my favorite person to speak to right know," John said his arms crossed over his chest. "I know you seeing me isn't on top of your favorite things to do after what happen to my brother," "What do you want Mycroft?" "I wanted to ask how are my niece and nephew?" John stiffens. He turned to look at Mycroft with shocked Mycroft just smirk "Now, I wanted to talk to you about them. You do realize those are Sherlock's children I think by now you are just figuring that out." Mycroft said. John's heart ached again "I they are his children where's his wife? The mother of the children?" John asked he need to know who the mother is.

Mycroft just looked at him "They have no mother," "What are you talking about they have to have a mother after all how are-" "Orphans," "Oh I see..." "Yes, well since you are raising them as your own you have access to the Holmes resources for them. I recommend private school for them," Mycroft said John looked up at him. "I think since I am raising them I get to choose what school they attend it was a nice chat Mycroft but am late for work," John said he was walking back to the car "I will be watching!" Mycroft said.

_New Scotland Yard_

"Okay children stay close to me no wondering off remember what your dad said," "Yes Uncle Greg," they said. They walked into Greg's office the twins began to roam around looking at things that caught their eyes. "Where are your case files?" "What?" "Your case files we want to read the murder ones please!" Greg just looked at the twins. "No I think your dad wouldn't like that," he said the twins gave Greg their best puppy eyes ever. "Please Uncle Greg?" they said in unison Greg couldn't help but look away. "N-no! Your dad would have my head!" "Really!?" Evangeline said Greg just looked at her "We could keep you in the fridge!" she said 'Sherlock' Greg thought again. After telling the twins 'no' they settled for reading just reading some robbery cases Grey gave them a doughnuts as they read they case files. Soon there was a knock on the office door "I got it!" Evangeline stood up and ran to the door she used her tiptoes to get to the door knob she jumped up and graved it. She pulled down "Sir here are more...Oh hello there I didn't know you had children sir!" it was Sgt Sally Donovan. The twins looked at her with curiously but in reality they where deducting her. "You are in a relationship," Hamish said Sally looked at him with shock. Evangeline giggled "With a co-worker," she said she held her Dean teddy tight. Sally looked at the girl then at Lestrade which he returned with a simple smile and a shrug.

"They are John's twins meet Hamish and Evangeline, children say hello to Sally Donovan, she works here with me." "Hello," they said in unison they looked over at their uncle "Can we have another doughnut uncle?" Hamish asked Greg nodded. "These are John's children?" Sally asked waling over to Greg she looked over at the twins again. "The little boy looks a lot like John and the little girl looks a lot like the Freak," she whispered Greg sent her a glare. "He was my friend I would rather like it if you don't call him that show respect to the dead." he said Sally stiffen but nodded. The twins where looking at on case file together while eating their doughnuts. "They look adorable though reading those case files like little detectives," she said Greg nodded. Soon the door opens again this time it was Anderson "Woah! Did the Freak have children because she looks almost like him," Anderson said Evangeline eyes began to water. "Anderson!" both Greg and Sally said "He said I was a freak!" she cried "You are an idiot! How dare you call my sister a freak! You are a monster!" Hamish yelled he was holding his sister he was glaring at Anderson. Almost like he was glaring daggers at him "What she looks like him!" Evangeline cried louder "Get out!" Sally yelled.

She walked over to the girl and scooped her up and took her to Greg Hamish followed her "U-ncle am I a-a fre-ak?" she asked. Greg took her from Sally he shook his head "No you aren't a freak Anderson is you my dear are a genius well both of you are right Sally?" Sally nodded "A little geniuses," she said.

'Anderson called my daughter a freak!'-SH 'And what am I suppose to do about it?'-MH 'Tell your boyfriend to fire him!'-SH 'For the last time we are not a couple!'-MH 'Fine if you won't do anything about it I might take matter into my own hands!'-SH 'No you are not! You are to be acting dead!'-MH 'Oh please I am not going to get my hands dirty!'-SH 'Sherlock what are you going to do!?'-MH 'SHERLOCK!'-MH

'Can you do me a favor?'-SH 'Of course what is it?'-MH 'Can you put a finger in Anderson's coffee tomorrow morning?'-SH 'May I ask why?'-MH 'Bored'-SH 'Oh...Well okay'-MH 'Thank you'-SH

* * *

Now not to confuse you my fellow readers but remember there are two MH one is our beloved Mycroft Holmes while the other is Molly Hooper! So the last half is a conversation between our beloved Sherlock and Molly just pointing that out! :D Well my readers till next chapter also REVIEWS PLEASE! :D


	7. Chapter 7

_****_Hey people I didn't forget about you! Look I updated I am sorry I took so long I had writers block for this story and for my other story! But I posted I need to say this I am typing chapter 8! I am going to bring in Hunter, Moriarty, and Sedation! Oh the chapter will be long it will be good! Till next time my readers! :D

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Sally decide it will be nice to give the twins a tour of the department so far they where enjoying it. "I am bored!" "Yes, miss Sally can we see the morgue? Uncle Greg said he was going to take us but he had to go on that case with that idiot Anderson," Sally looked at the two she thought for a moment. "On okay just let me call Molly and see if she is there," she said the children cheered.

_Morgue_

"Hello?" '_Hi Molly it me Sally_,' "Oh hello Sally how may I help you today?" '_I was wondering if you can come over with some guest?_' Molly looked around the morgue. "Yes you can its kind of slow here," she said '_Thank you we will be right there_,' the other end of the phone clicked. She sighed "Sherlock you must go I am having guest over and I think seeing the supposedly dead Sherlock Holmes alive is not a thing they want to see," she said. "Why must I leave?" he said not even looking over. He was looking a down a microscope "My morgue my rules now leave or go hide," she said a few minutes later the door to the morgue flew open and two little children ran in. Molly was startled Sally walked in with a smile on her face.

"Sally who are these children?" Molly asked she looked over at the children the girl looked a lot like Sherlock and the boy looked a lot like John. "Molly meet Hamish and Evangeline Watson," she said Molly was stun. "Children?" she said the twins were trying to reach the microscope "Someone was here," Hamish said he was trying to get on the stool. "Oh yes there is dirt on the floor where the stool is and-" "The stool is still warm," Molly was now shocked. She looked over at Sally she only gave her a smile "They are a lot like you know who," Sally said.

Meanwhile the twins where roaming around Evangeline was looking around the morgue. She had keen eyes she can stop certain things a human eye can't see. Hamish had the same thing like right now she was following foot prints that had some traces of dirt. She came to a close door "Miss Molly where does this door lead too?" she asked Molly looked over to her. "That door leads to the hallway to the roof," she said Evangeline looked over at the door again.

Hamish managed to get on the stool he was looking around on the table he spotted some certain things that show that someone was there recently. "Miss Molly who was here earlier?" Hamish asked he was looking around the table for clues. "Uh no one dear I was here by myself and well with the bodies but I doubt they can walk around," Molly said. Hamish looked over at her he wasn't buying it and neither was his sister. They exchanged a look "Someone was in here," he said he hopped down the stool Evangeline was walking over to them. "A man was here because those foot prints are too big to be yours," Evangeline said "Yes indeed there are some fresh prints on the table," he said.

There was a 'bing' it was Molly's phone she just received a text 'Tell them its time to go that John just got off work,'-SH "You have a boyfriend don't you miss?" Hamish asked. "N-no I don't! But I think its time for you to go your uncle just text me telling that your dad is off work and that is at home," she said trying to keep calm. "Oh really well I didn't get a text well I guess it's late. Well it was nice talking to you Molly children come now say your goodbyes to miss Molly," Sally said the children walked over to her "Thank you miss Molly for letting us visit your morgue," they said in unison. Molly smiled "It was nothing dearies you are welcome here anytime," she said. After the children left Molly let out a sigh of relief.

'_You and John had children!?_'-MH '_Well yes aren't they a joyful?_'-SH '_They are bloody like you_!'-MH '_I know how where they? Did they behave?_'-SH '_Hamish acted a lot like you Evangeline acted a lot like John but is sort like you in some way. But yes they where well behaved and they found out that you where here not to long ago_,'-MH Sherlock gave a small chuckle.

_221_

John got home early his children where still at Scotland Yard. He decide to take the advantage of the flat being silence to take a shower. Then after get dinner ready for the twins and himself. Hamish and Evangeline arrived backed home with theit uncle "So did you guys have fun today?" he asked them they where in his arms. They were tired from their fun day was the one to open the door she was happy to see the sight. "Tired them out I see John is up stairs making dinner," she said Hamish stirred to her voice. He awoke still sleep in his eyes his hands out stretch for to take him. She smiled and did both Greg and her walked up stairs to John's flat.

Inside John was making pasta the door to his flat open Greg and walked in with the twins tired out. John smiled "Did they eat before you brought them?" he asked Greg nodded.

_Outside_

'_What did you tell John he looks tired and stressed_,'-SH '_Oh nothing it might just be he had a hard day_,'-MH '_Whatever you told him I will find out come to get you_,'-SH _'Touchy, touchy, over your love_,'-MH '_Don't mock me Mycroft or I will tell Greg you broke your diet_!'-SH

* * *

REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**WELL HI YA'LL GUESS WHAT!? I GOT A LONG CHAPTER OUT FOR YOU AND ALSO I POSTED! Sorry for the late post I have been busy with school and well with writer block. Sorry I was focusing on another story that needed my attention. I am really sorry about being gone! But there is more bad news to add I will be putting my stories on hold here due to my school work! **_**Senior+year project=EVERY BUSY**_**! That is going to be taking up most of my time but I will post warning when I am going to bury myself in my school work! So there still be chapter but you guys have to look for those warnings of when I am taking off! But for now I have a long chapter for you guys! Also I only own my OCs nothing more and the place in my story like the school Hamish and Evangeline are attending isn't real and if it's real I don't own it!  
**

**Bykora sweetheart! I know you were sad with my short chapter last time but I hope this is long enough for you! I hope you enjoy it sweetheart and thank you for the reviews! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_6 years later_

"Daddy?" "Yea hun?" a little boy with black hair was in his father's bed. "Do I have to go to public school I liked my old school," he said his father held him. "I know but that is where those children around dear and you know how daddy wants you to bully them," the boy snuggled close to his father. The door to the bed room open "How is he?" the man in the bed looked over to the other man. "He still has a fever but it is lowering," the other man nodded. He walked over to the bed and sat down the seven year old was now sleeping holding his toy spider. "Just before his first day of a new school," the other man chuckled "Yeah but honey he is a little soldier," "Our little soldier,"

_221B_

Evangeline and Hamish where now seven both seem to be acting like either Sherlock or John. Mostly Evangeline acting more like her daddy and well Hamish "Who cares about the solar system?! So we go around the sun honestly Evan that's not important!" "You are an idiot Hamish it is important!" she yelled back. Evangeline is looking more like Sherlock by her eyes and her hair, her eyes have settled to be a piercing grey just like Sherlock's use to be. Her hair is now long it's a dark brown that waves till it gets to the end that is where it curls. Hamish is a spitting image of John his eyes settling to be blue his hair was a mop of blond curls. The twins where fighting about the solar system again "It is important! Daddy said so it's important like how science is!" John sighed it was the first day of school. John enrolled them in public school Evangeline was dressed in a plaid red skirt with a Captain Britain shirt. She wore white legging as well with Avenger Chuck Tailors on. "You just don't get it do you Evangeline?" Hamish was dressed in a tan jumper with a collar sleeve shirt under. He also wore black pants with vans "Children please stop fighting? Hamish how many times have I told you that everything about out universe or world is important?" John asked. Hamish sighed "Thousands of time dad but I still find it useless just because I don't find it important doesn't mean I don't respect it," Hamish said he took a sip of his milk.

John sighed his children where growing up so fast he knew he could just remember when they did their first deduction. "Daddy who is going to pick us up after school?" Evangeline asked she took a bit of her toast. "Your uncle Greg you two will be dropped off here and stay with your grandmother till I get off work," he said. "Can't we go with Uncle Greg to work and help him out with his cases?" Hamish asked John shook his head "No your uncle is very busy," he said sipping his tea "You mean with that serial killer?" "Oh yes that killed three victims? We could help him!" "NO! You two are too young to get involved in that!" John shouted. The twins looked at him with wide eyes he never raised his voice at them and that was only one when they where two. "We are sorry-" "Daddy," "Dad," they said John sighed and nodded "No more talking about murders or killing please," he said the twins nodded. After that they had a silent breakfast before they left "Daddy?" Evangeline asked John looked over at her. "Yes dear?" he asked her was fidgeting with her cameo locket she got it back from her uncle after they found no prints.

"I was wondering if I can wear my special scarf to school today? It will bring me comfort!" she asked. John looked at her he knew for a fact that scarf belonged to Sherlock "Yes you may dear," he said she smiled hoped off the chair and ran to her room to get it. John smiled he looked over at the clock he spit out his coffee. "Oh god you two are going to be late! Evan dear put your coat and grave your bag! Hamish you too go get your things!" John said.

_Ben's public school_

'Sherlock where are you?'-MH 'Sherlock,'-MH 'SHERLOCK!?'-MH Sherlock felt his phone vibrate but ignored it. He was waiting for John and the children to show up when they did he saw John hop out of the taxi first then their children. Sherlock smiled their children are growing up so fast "Do you have your lunches?" he heard John ask them. "Yes dad," Hamish said Evangeline was looking around the school. Mycroft would be mad because John didn't place the twins into a privet school but still this public school had the highest scores then most. Had a very good curriculum Sherlock checked the school making sure it would provide the best for his children. Hamish had that bored look Sherlock had countless of times Evangeline was being curious looking around looking at the people. Sherlock had a feeling she was deducting them "I don't see why we need to go to school Eva and me are far more intelligent then most of the children here put together along with the teachers," Hamish protested. John sighed "Because you two need to go to school learn things that you haven't learned yet. Make friends it will be fun!" John said Hamish just rolled his eyes and pouted "Do you two want me to walk you to your class?" he asked them. "Yes please!" Evangeline said she took John's offered hand Hamish did as well. "See I told him to enroll them into a private school," Sherlock sighed. "Must you ruin everything?" "Must you always run off and spy on your family? You are suppose to catch a serial killer then after this you can go to them," Mycroft said. "No I want to go to them now!" Sherlock said.

_Inside Ben's Public School_

John and the twins walked to the assigned class "Well isn't this great!?" John said. Hamish rolled his eyes Evangeline was walking up a head looking around. The bell rang this startled Evangeline she ran back to her dad John chuckled "Did that scare you Eva?" he asked her she nodded. They arrived to the twins assigned class room "Now I want you to go in there and make some friends and have a good day remember your uncle Greg is going to pick you," John kissed their forehead they left to go inside.

_Back outside_

John walked out of the school he walked a few block down to catch a cab but from the corner of his eye he saw a figure in a black hoodie leaning on a wall looking at him. When he turned to look at the figure the person was already walking away.

_Ms. Ponce classroom_

"Welcome class! It is nice to see new face! My name is Ms. Ponce I will be your teacher this year!" Ms. Ponce said. She was a young thing she was twenty five her hair was up in a bun she was dressed in a short sleeve dress that was navy and had little koi fish on them. She also wore red tights with black Mary Jane shoes. Her eyes where brown her hair was a dark brown she was a bit tan. Her students seemed to like her "So I thought since it is my first day here and your first day as well why don't we play a game to get to know each other?" she said the class cheered. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a ball "Now I want all of you to move your desk to the other side of the room then form a circle," she said all the students moved their desk the screech of desk being moved was heard across the room. When all the desk where moved the children formed a circle "Now the name is called 'Catch me!' Now I will through this ball to one of you when you catch it you will say your name, age, and a fun fact about you! Is that understood?" she said all the students cheered.

"Now I got the ball first so I will go first! My name is Ms. Ponce I am very old," the students giggled which made her smile "I am from America and I speak two languages." she said. She then tossed the ball to a little girl she had bright red hair she had freckles on her face and she pretty green eyes. "M-my name is Phoenix a-and I'm se-ven years old and I-I like r-reading," she said Ms. Ponce could tell she was shy and was nervous "Well Phoenix you have a beautiful name its very unique now toss it some one," Ms. Ponce said Phoenix nodded. She tossed it to another little girl "Hello! My name is Evangeline Watson! I am seven years old and I can speak french and I am very smart!" Evangeline said she then tossed it to her brother he caught it and scowled "My name is Hamish Watson I am seven years old I am far more intelligent then anyone in this class," he said he tossed the ball to a boy he had strawberry blonde hair and his eyes where brown "My name is Hugo I am six years old and I have a dog named copper." he said.

After the class was done with the game they set the desk back to where they were. Ms. Ponce began to assign seats to the students this startled Hamish he choose a seat next to his sister because he didn't want to be seated next to someone stupid. He got seated next to the boy he through the ball to. His name started with a H he was trying to remember "Hello I'm Hugo," he said Hamish looked at him. 'Has a sibling properly, has a dog by the look of dog fur, comes from a working class family,' he thought. "Hello," Hamish said he looked out back at the window just wanting the day to be over already.

Evangeline was seated on the other side of class room far away from her brother it seemed that a few children didn't show up for the first day of school. The desk next to her was empty and the name tag read Hunter M.M. she shrugged it off and paid attention to Ms. Ponce.

_Recess_

The twins where together again sitting at a picnic table that was in a garden like place. There where planter boxes filled with flowers and some vegetables plants in them "I am bored I want to go home," Hamish said Evangeline was reading a book. It was Harry Potter she read the books more then once her auntie Molly got the series for the twins on their fifth birthday. Hamish never really liked to read made up stories he was more into reading case files or patients health sheets when John took them to the hospital. When Hamish saw his sister wasn't paying attention to him he reached over and slammed her book shut.

"HEY I WAS READING THAT!" Evangeline yelled "It's not like you haven't read it for the 100th time," he said "Yes but you are rude for doing that! Daddy told you to be-" Evangeline stopped yelling at her brother when she heard chanting on the playground. "It's seems they are bullying that red hair girl better her then us," Evangeline glared at her brother. She got up from the picnic table and ran to crowd "Hey! Stop it you bullies or I am going to tell Ms. Ponce!" Evangeline said she was in the center of the circle her hands on her hips. "You have no right telling us what to do!" a boy named Colin said. Evangeline and him were glaring at one another "She might not but I do," Ms. Ponce was standing behind the group of child was Ms. Ponce with her hands on her hips. "Colin for this entire recess you will be seated with me," she said "No I want to play!" "Well you should of thought of that before you bullied Phoenix here now come on and all you go play or do you all want to come with me and Mr. Colin?" she asked all the children ran off to play.

Evangeline wondered who told Ms. Ponce about what was going on she heard sniffling she turned around. "Hey there is no need to crying anymore they are gone!" Evangeline said Phoenix looked up at her she looked up at her. "Th-ey always p-ick on me cause of my hair...I hate it!" she said Evangeline flinched "I like your hair it reminds me of Merida you know from Brave?" Evangeline said Phoenix looked at her with wide eyes. "Y-you think so?" she asked Evangeline smiled and nodded "Want to be my friend?" Evangeline asked Phoenix eyes looked at her shocked "Rweally!?" Phoenix asked Evangeline nodded. Phoenix got up and hugged Evangeline "Thank you! For being my friend!" she said Evangeline smiled.

Meanwhile Hamish was walking back to the picnic table since his job was done he told Ms. Ponce about the children picking on Phoenix. He sat back down at the picnic table took Evangeline's book and began to read but he was doing it because there where no case files or hospital papers laying around there to read. "Hello," Hamish looked up to see who said that it was his desk neighbor Hugo "Hello," he said he looked back down at his book. Hugo was just standing there by the table "Do you want something?" Hamish asked not looking up the boring book Hugo was twiddling with his thumbs. "Do you want to be friends?" Hugo asked Hamish looked over at him "Sure why not I do need someone to sit with me and you seem somewhat intelligent," Hamish said Hugo smiled and sat next to Hamish "You read Harry Potter? My sister loves those books," Hugo said "This is not my book it belongs to my sister not me its rather boring," he said Hugo just smile but deep down inside Hamish was filled with joy that he made a friend on the first day.

* * *

**AGAIN I AM SORRY ABOUT THE LATE POST! REVIEWS PLEASE! ALSO HAPPY LATE LATE LATE NEW YEARS EVERYBODY**!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people look I updated!

**_Bykora! Sweetheart I love your idea! I am going to us it but on a later chapter!_**

**_Sparkie98! Dear thank you for the review!_**

* * *

After recess the children went back inside they played more games with Ms. Ponce. She said tomorrow they will start class she gave them a list of that they need to bring. She showed them their good student chart "Now this chart will be your good student chart! You will be getting one gold star each for being well behaved in class and outside in the play yard, if you are nice to one another! An when you earn ten stars you earn a prize but when you earn fifteen starts you get a bigger prize!" she said all the children looked at her in aw. She looked back at the clock "Well it's almost time to go!" all the children groaned they didn't want to leave school. They enjoyed Ms. Ponce class before class let out she helped all her students put on their coats and scarves. "Here let me help you dear," she said she was helping Phoenix put on her coat then her yellow scarf. "Thank you Ms. Ponce," she said "You are welcome Phoenix," Ms. Ponce said she went to help Hamish with his scarf. "Here," she said she wrapped the scarf around his neck he gave her a simple nodded and left to be with his sister. Ms. Ponce smiled when the bell rang she walked her students out to the front gates.

_Front gate_

All the children ran off to there parents and guardians the twins where left there standing waiting for their uncle Greg. "Do you think he forgot?" Evangeline asked "Probably he does have the tenacity to forget," Hamish said there where only a handful of children left. Soon the numbers began to dwindled "He forgot," Evangeline said she had tears coming down her eyes. Hamish sighed he looked around his eyes landed on a stranger wearing a black hoodie. "Oh goodness! What are you children still doing here?!" the twins turned around it was their teacher Ms. Ponce she was bundled up and ready to go home. "Our uncle forgot to pick us up and my sister is crying," Hamish said not fascicled by her present. He was still staring at the stranger in the dark hood "It is late why didn't you two go inside to find me?" she asked them. She got no respond she looked over back at the school it was closed already she sighed. "Do you two know your parents number?" she asked them they nodded after Evangeline gave her their father's number she called him.

_Hospital_

John's phones began to ring he picked it up "Hello?" '_Oh Hello! I am Ms. Ponce I am your daughter and son's teacher_,' John sighed he had a feeling the twins would get in trouble on the first day. "Oh hello did they do something wrong?" he asked '_Wrong? Your children were well behaved today! No sir this isn't a bad call I am actually calling you to say that your twins are still on the school premises. It seems that there ride didn't arrive_,' John stood up quickly he knew he shouldn't of let Greg pick them up. "Damn it! Greg said he would," John said '_Are you going to come and pick them up? Or with your permeation I can take them home if you want? It will be no trouble for me I rather have them with me then being on the street by them selves_,' John let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh yes please can you take them home our address is 221 baker street their grandmother will be waiting for them," he said '_Okay thank you for giving me permeation to take them home! They are complete safe with me_,' she said. "Yes thank you again goodbye," '_Goodbye!_' he heard the other end hung up he hung up as well. "I am going to kill Greg when I see him," John grumbled. Soon his phone rang again "Hello," he said '_JOHN! THE CHILDREN AREN'T HERE YET!_' it was Mrs. Hudson. "They were still at the school Greg forgot to pick them up but don't worry their teacher is going to drop them off," he said. 'How could he forgot!? When I see him I am going to give him a piece of my mind!' she sounded mad. "Yeah when she gets there can you tell her to wait a bit I want to talk to her," '_But of course dear do you want me to take her up to your flat?_' "Yes please I am coming home early," he said and hanged up.

'_Your boyfriend forgot to pick up my children!_'-SH '_Are they still there? I can get Anthea to pick them up_,'-MH '_No their teacher is taking them home I am going to tell Molly to put a thumb in his coffee for forgetting to get my children!_'-SH '_Their teacher is taking them? Did John approve this!? What if she is kidnapping them!?_'-MH '_Yes it seems like it if they are leaving with her! Do a back ground check on her just in case though_,'-SH

_Baker Street_

The twins hopped out of the taxi it began to rain Ms. Ponce had an umbrella she opened it she helped the twins out. She paid the taxi "Stay under the umbrella please children," she said they walked down the street. "Ah here we are 221 baker streets," she knocked on the door. It opened "Grandma!" the twins ran and hugged her. She hugged them back "Thank you for bringing them back I was so worried about them! Please, please come in for some tea," the grandmother said. "Oh no I can't I really should go home," Ms. Ponce said "No I insist now come on dear and get out of that rain! You are going to catch cold!" the grandmother said. Ms. Ponce sighed but smiled after she entered the flat.

_221B_

John came home early he unlocked the front door he ran upstairs to his flat he heard laughter. He opened the door to see a young women sitting in chair drinking tea Hamish and Evangeline where sitting in front of her. "Then my friends thought it would be nice to throw water at me when I was sleeping!" they all began to laugh. They all looked over at him "Oh hello you must be Mr. Watson! I am Ms. Ponce it is a pleasure to meet you!" she said. They shook hands "I want to thank you for bring them home," he said he was blushing. She smiled "It was nothing they where quit fun to talk too," she said John told Mrs. Hudson to take the children down stairs with her he need to take to Ms. Ponce alone.

"I want to thank you again for bring them home," she smiled at him "Again Mr. Watson it was nothing," she said John smiled. "Please call me John," he said she smiled "Then call me Bambi," John looked over at her "Yes I know odd named for me Bambi but it is unique," she said John nodded. "So I wanted to talk to about what happen today it will not happen again it's just that their uncle is a DI at Scotland Yard. He was probably too busy to pick them up and their grandmother is getting old and I don't want her to get hurt while picking them up," he said she gave him a sad smile. "If you want I can bring your children home? Its no problem really I live not far from here," John thought about it. Greg was busy now lately he won't be able to pick up the twins all the time. "Please if it is no bother to you," Ms. Ponce smiled "Not at all," she said "Are you from here? Sorry we haven't met today," he said. "No I'm not from here I am from California actually moved here to continue studying," "Really know well that's fascinating," she smiled "I am Mexican American I have been dying I want some tortillas but I can't find them," she said.

After a nice talk with Ms. Ponce she agreed to bring the twins home when their uncle couldn't she said goodbye to the family and left. "Well your teacher is very nice and very pretty," John said "Do you like her daddy?" Evangeline said she looked over at her dad. "I like her as a teacher but nothing more dear," Evangeline huffed but smiled Hamish was rather quite. "You know you should invite her over for our usual Christmas parties she needs friends especially when moving to a new country" Mrs. Hudson said. "Hamish is there something wrong you have been awfully quite then usual," John said. Hamish looked up at him "There is nothing wrong dad just thinking," John looked at him. "Thinking? Thinking about what?" he asked "Well today I saw this stranger dressed in a black hood on the other side of the street looking over at the school. I kept looking at him till I got in the taxi with Ms. Ponce. When we were in the taxi he left," John was shocked to hear what his son was saying. Could it be the same many that was there when he dropped off his children and when he left?

'_Her name is Bambi Stella Ponce age 25 moved from San Francisco California graduated from USF. Has no criminal record there is nothing but good things about her previously employers said nothing but good things about her she is clean_,'-MH '_I could tell she just left the flat_,'-SH '_Are you following her home?_'-MH '_Yes_,'-SH '_WHY!?_'-MH '_She walked my children home at least I can repay the favor by making sure she arrives home safely_,'-SH '_Just don't get caught you are_ _**SUPPOSE TO BE ACTING DEAD**_!'-MH

* * *

Review would be nice please :D


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG I AM A LIVE! Yes I am sorry for the late post just that my school work snuck up on my faster then I thought. It's not even funny I am failing not one but TWO classes and my mom is really not happy. I am not happy either also I am behind on my high school exist project and also I am getting sick and I don't like it! I am fighting off a bad cough ugh. If there's any misspelled words or errors in my story I am sorry but am kind of busy I am surprise I could even get one story updated.**

* * *

_A week later_

A week pasted and the twins where getting dropped off by John and sometimes picked up by their uncle Greg or taken home by Ms. Ponce. Today was a new week the twins got to school "Morning Eva!" Phoenix came running to greet the twins Hugo saw them as well. "Hello Hugo, Phoenix," Hamish greeted the two friends the twins waved bye to their father and left to inter the school. "How was your weekend Eva and Hamish?" Hugo asked "Boring!" they said. The friends chuckled they got to Ms. Ponce room she was up and writing a new lesson on the board while humming. She twirled around and was startled by the four children "Oh hello children! Good morning!" "Morning Ms. Ponce!" Phoenix said she ran and hugged her Ms. Ponce smiled "I am so glad to see you four! We are having a new student today his parents are bring him soon he was suppose to be here last week but he had the flu poor thing. I always hated having the flu I felt like a zombie!" Ms. Ponce said Phoenix, Hugo, and Evangeline giggled but Hamish didn't. He knew zombies aren't real sometimes he thinks his teacher is a bit batty. Though Evangeline always said that Ms. Ponce had a very big imagination.

"Is he my desk mate?" Evangeline asked Ms. Ponce nodded the bell rang and all the children began to come into the class room. Taking their seats and talking to their neighbors before the bell rang Evangeline was excited she gets to meet her desk neighbor today she wonders what he is like. When the bell rang Ms. Ponce was trying to settle down her students "Class! Today I have an announcement today! Today we are getting a new student I want you all to give him a nice warm welcome he is a bit shy and we all know how that is like," Ms. Ponce said there was a knock on her door she went to open it. She smiled "Class meet Hunter M. Moran come on out sweetheart it's alright," Ms. Ponce said. Soon a little head peeked out from behind Ms. Ponce red dress "Come on dear I am right here and your parents are outside," she said soon a little boy emerged out from behind her. The boy had light brown hair it was combined to the side he was wearing khaki shorts with a union jack shirt and a purple jacket. He has eyes where blue "Your seat is next to Evangeline. Eva dear do me a favor and raise your hand up please," Ms. Ponce said Evangeline shoot up her hand Ms. Ponce smiled she showed Hunter to his seat.

"Now children I am going to be out side talking to Hunter's parents now the door will be open you may talk but quietly please," she said. She stepped outside "Hello I am Evangeline," Evangeline said Hunter looked over at her "Hunter," he said "So how was your weekend?" she asked him she wanted to start conversation. Hunter looked at her with a brow raised "Fine I spent my weekend with my dad and papa we where in Pairs for a bit then we came back here." he said Evangeline eyes lite up "Pairs?! Oh I have been telling my daddy to take us there but he said no," she said soon the two began to talk a bit more.

_Outside the place room_

"He will be fine please don't worry about him! He is in good hands!" Ms. Ponce said to the couple "It's just his first day we-" "You mostly," "Are worried about him! Honey you know how I hate it when you do that!" the couple began to bicker. Ms. Ponce looked at the "Honestly sometimes I think why I married you!" "I think the same thing," Ms. Ponce stood their silent when both men stopped bickering and looked at the young woman. "Please forgive us for that out burst just been a little stressed. Hunter when being sick I get worried that some times I still don't know what I am doing," Ms. Ponce nodded "Does he have any allergies or health problems that I need to know about?" she asked them. "He has asthma but he has his inhaler in his jacket pocket that's all," Ms. Ponce nodded "Mr. and Mr. Moran Hunter is in good hands," Ms. Ponce said. Both parents nodded and left "My she is a sweet woman," "Indeed no wonder why John trusts her with his children."

_Recess/Lunch_

All four children where at their picnic table "Where is that new kid you where talking to Eva?" Phoenix asked Evangeline took a bite of her sandwich he daddy made her. She swallowed "I don't know I didn't see him when got my lunch and headed out here." Evangeline said she looked over at her brother and Hugo they where reading about venomous animals well Hamish was mostly reading it Hugo was just looking at the pictures. The girls sighed "Boys," they said in unions on the other side of the play ground Hunter was sitting by the tree that held the old swing that no one wants to get on. "Are you going to us it?" Hunter looked up from his book it was a girl she was standing in front of him she had blonde hair that was tied in ponytails she had a bang that was covering her right eye. She was dressed in pink hoodie and was wearing a purple jean skirt with black leggings and uggs. "Uh no you can have it," he said Hunter went back to reading "Thank you," she said. "My name is Olive," the girl said Hunter "Hunter," he said not looking up from his book. Olive sat down on the old swing she began to swing "What to be friends?" she asked as she swing back and fourth "Sure why not," Hunter said she girl smiled. That whole lunch period Hunter listen to Olive talk about her day "Today my daddy made me a ham sandmich I was happy cause daddy is always in a rush in the morning to make me and my brother and sister sandmichs." Olive said Hunter just listen to her talk and talk.

_Class time_

Ms. Ponce was showing them their new vocabulary packet that had all their new words. Hamish was done when Ms. Ponce was still explaining it to the class he sighed he was bored rather quickly this work didn't give him a challenged and Hamish loved a good challenged. Evangeline was done as well she was bored too she was just like Hamish they wanted a challenged she looked over at Hunter he was done as well. "You finished Ms. Ponce homework as well?" Evangeline asked him Hunter nodded "Yes it's rather easy I already know this my papa showed me," Hunter said. "That's cool me and my brother finish our homework rather quickly too," Evangeline said the two began to talk but little did they know Olive was getting jealous. That was her friend not her's she was invading her territory when class was over when Evangeline wrapping her scarf around Olive walked pasted Evangeline and quickly pushed her and walked away. Evangeline fell face first "Waaah!" Evangeline began to cry Ms. Ponce rushed over to Evangeline "Are you alright sweetheart!?" she asked Evangeline shook her head.

Ms. Ponce lead her to a desk and sat her down "Where are you hurt sweetheart?" she asked her Evangeline poked to her elbow she scrapped her elbow. "Oh sweetheart it's just a boo boo let me get the first aid kit," she said. Hamish came to his sister's aid "How did you get hurt?! You are not one to be clumsy," Hamish said Huge and Phoenix where there next to Hamish. Evangeline sniffled "I don't know I felt someone bump into me then I fell," she said Ms. Ponce came back to Evangeline she knelt in front of her "Now this might hurt a bit but look I got superhero band aids!" Ms. Ponce said she got a cotton ball and dabbed some clear liquid on it then she began to dabbed it gently on the cut and it stung. Evangeline hissed "It stings!" she said Ms. Ponce nodded "I know dear but I need to clean your cut but...I am done!" Ms. Ponce said she placed the superhero band aid on.

Ms. Ponce lead all the children outside the twins where getting picked up by their uncle today. Which meant Ms. Ponce was going to meet 'Uncle Greg'. Soon a police car pulled up in front of the school Greg stepped out the car he walked over to pick up the twins he stopped when he spotted a young woman talking to the twins. He walked over to them "H-Hamish, Evangeline it's time to go," he said the twins looked over to him. "Uncle!" "Hello uncle," Greg met dark brown eyes looking at him he felt his cheeks going red. "You must be their uncle hello I am Ms. Ponce I am their teacher. John told me that you where going to pick them up this week," she said Greg just nodded. It felt like his tongue was tied he couldn't speak. "Are you alright sir?" she asked him "It seems the cat has got our uncle's tongue," Evangeline said she was giggling Hamish just rolled his eyes and began to pull his uncle away to the car. "See you tomorrow Ms. Ponce!" "Good bye children see you tomorrow!" she said she turned around and went back inside the school to gather her belongings.

_In the car_

"That is your teacher!?" their uncle asked them "Oh yes why do you ask uncle?" Evangeline asked Hamish was too busy looking over case finds that his uncle brought from work. "She is very young how old is she?" he asked Evangeline giggled. "My, my, my, uncle why are you asking so many questions about her? Do you like her?" she asked him Greg felt his cheeks go red again. "N-no! I just think she is very young that is all!" he said looking back at the road. Evangeline just giggled again "That's a lie! You like her! She is single you know?" "Yes and she has a wild imagination," Hamish finally talked he was too busy into a case it was about the serial killer. His uncle still didn't catch killer yet but it was easy. "What does he mean by wild imagination?" their uncle asked "Not wild per-say but she has an imagination," Evangeline said, they came to 221 Baker street.

_221 Baker Street_

The twins knocked on their grandmother's door "Grandma!" the twins said Mrs. Hudson hugged them. "How was school?" she asked them "I fell and Uncle Greg has a thing for our teacher!" Evangeline said. "I-I do not!" he said stepping in the flat Mrs. Hudson raised a brow she had a smirk on her lips. "You are an awful liar Greg," she said Evangeline and her giggled "We should invite her to dinner next week!" Evangeline said Mrs. Hudson nodded the grandmother and granddaughter began to discuss the ideas for the planned date. Greg just groan "I just like her not _like like_ her!" he said "But you _like _her that is enough!" Mrs. Hudson said.

'_Greg like the twins teacher!_'-MH '_An I care why?_'-SH '_She_ _isn't his age or type!_'-MH '_What is his type them? An why are you caring I thought you two weren't a couple?'_-SH _'Were not! But I just don't think she is his type!_'-MH _'Just come out and say that you like him because you do_'-SH

* * *

**Okay** **yeah I know I spelled sandwich wrong but I wanted it be like that anything else I am sorry I didn't catch. Either way I am going to go work now till next time!**

**Reviews would be nice  
**


	11. Chapter 11

OMG I AM A LIVE! SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY VERY LATER POST PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

* * *

Mycroft was sitting in his office taping his pencil on his desk in a week and Greg was going to have dinner at Baker Street with that young teacher. All these thoughts where running through his head which was odd he never felt this way toward well anyone. '_What if they get along?_' '_What if they like each other?_' '_What if they fall in love?_' "No!" Mycroft yelled out this startling Anthea. "Is everything alright sir?" she asked worried for her boss. "No everything is not _alright_! I don't like the way Greg is getting close to the twins' teacher!" he said "Do you want me to pull some strings and get her relocated?" Anthea offered. "No, no Sherlock and John seem to like the women and by getting rid of her fast will just cause both of them to worry. Not to mention the twins will lose a teacher they trust," Mycroft said he was stuck.

_221B Baker street_

John was at home it was his day off he was in the flat by himself after he took the twins to school. It was show and tell day Greg was picked by the twins to be at their show and tells. Which John found amusing because the twins idea of show and tell is point out every ones flaws or deducting them. Which ever it was with Greg, John would enjoy hearing it from Greg. Before John's day of relaxing can begin he needs to clean the flat. He went to the children's room he opened the door to see that Evangeline's side of the room was clean and tightly. While Hamish side was a mess it remind him of Sherlock there was notes, paper and books laying about his side. John went to pick up his side he got on the floor and picked up under Hamish bed. Till he was startled by something under Hamish bed, under his bed where jars, three to be exact that where filled with different things. One had a dead rat the other had dead frog the other one had a butterfly still flying in it. The other two where just nasty while the other one with the butterfly was a bit soothing. John decides to leave the jars under Hamish bed and ask him later about the rat and frog. When he was done with the children's room he went to clean the living room then the kitchen. When he was done he decides to take a shower and get ready to go out an get groceries. "I'm leaving Mrs. Hudson! I will be picking up the children later so don't worry," John called out. "Alright dear be safe!" she called back out.

_Café Gust_

John began his walk before he was going to get the groceries he went to a cafe a few blocks down the road. It was an outdoor cafe he knew the owner of the establish meant a women named Shelley. She is a nice woman she knew who John was from his blog when he stopped at her shop for the first time she greeted him with a warm hug. He went to the cafe three months after Sherlock's death he was still grieving but she made him feel welcome and told him that she knew Sherlock was not a fake. "Ello John where are your children?" she asked him he took his usual seat. "School, it's my day off to day so I thought I can get things done today," he said Shelley nodded and left. Soon Shelley's son Andy came with John's usual which was a cup of tea with an 'It's okay' cupcake. "Thank you," Andy smiled "You know Mr. Watson we all know he wasn't a fake," he said then left to attend the other customers. John smiled he looked down at his 'It's okay' cupcake Shelley made them for him it was a chocolate cupcake with a caramel frosting and had a little figuring holding a piece of chocolate that says 'It's okay'. Shelley dedicated the making of the cupcake to him because when he first got it made him smile then cry. Though now he enjoyed the cupcakes and Eva did enjoy getting the figures since the figures are never the same always different.

From afar Sherlock was watching John he got a frantic text from Mycroft _'Greg is at the twins school?! Why!?_'-MH Sherlock sighed '_They choose him for show and tell_'-SH '_What!? Why him of all people!_'-MH Sherlock stopped replying to the texts Sherlock didn't know that someone walked over to John's table.

John was sipping his tea "Hello my I sit here?" John turned around and was started by a man standing by the empty chair. He had shaggy black hair and his eyes were hazel he looked to be about the same age as Sherlock. "Uh...no you may," John said the stranger smiled and took a seat John was blushing. The stranger looked over at him "Hello my name is Austin Martin," "Hello my name is John Watson," John said still blushing. "Ah Austin! How are you love?! Look at you tall and mighty my goodness I feel small!" Shelley said she came walking over to the table with another cup of tea for John. Austin got up and hugged the women "Shelley! Look at you! You haven't aged a bit!" Tom said "You are a liar Austin! Oh I still remember what you usually get I will tell Andy to bring it," she said she left the men. "You know Shelley?" John asked then after sipping his tea Austin chuckled "I've known her since my first visit here good company really also makes the best cupcakes ever!" he said John chuckled.

'_Someone is talking to John!_'-SH '_An this involves me why?_'-MH '_Someone is hitting on him!_'-SH '_Huh now look who is asking for their big brother's help,_' '_Oh shut or I will tell Greg that you like him or I will make it possible for him to get the twins teacher!_'-SH '_You won't dare!_'-MH '_Try me,_'-SH

* * *

Reviews would be nice :)


	12. Chapter 12

_**I am on a roll! xD Two post wow I am on drive right now and its all thanks to you guys! Your reviews give the motivation to write for this story please keep them coming! Also I hope you guys like this chapter I but so much feels into it just for you guys!**_

* * *

John and Austin sat there all morning talking about their life's it was nice to talk to someone who wasn't a fan. "So Austin where are you from?" John asked he took a sip of his tea "Well I was a business man from the States but I always made trips over here. One stressful day after a business meeting gone bad I stumbled here Shelley sensed that I was having a bad day. Came over with a nice tea and those famous 'It's okay' cupcake after that I have been coming here all the time." Austin said stirring his tea. "It's seems that Shelley knows when anyone has a bad day," John said with a small smile. "You know you have a nice smile you should smile more," Austin said with a smile. John knew his face was red he turned away from Austin "Did I say something wrong?" Austin asked he was trying to catch a glance at John. Austin got up and crotch down in front of John "Found you," he said John was red as a beet but he smiled. "I know I don't know you that well but would you like to go on a date with me?" Austin asked. John was shocked now he has been on few dates but he always seems to mess up. "Uh yes of course," John stammered out Austin smiles "Great! Does Saturday work for you at eight?" Austin asked. John smile and nodded "Great here is my number," Austin said writing it down on a piece of paper. John gave him his "Alright see you Saturday," Austin said John nodded "Yes see you then," John said.

After that John went up to pay Shelley only to be stopped "So you and Austin," Shelley said she was leaning on the counter her chin resting in her hand. She had this smirk on her face John just blushed. "It's nice to see you move on John now go you need to go get groceries!" Shelley said John nodded he tried to pay. "Nope it's on the house know go!" Shelley said John smiled and left. That day he had a smile on his face he felt happy 'I have a date!' John thought.

Sherlock saw the whole thing '_Sherlock you have a case to solve_,'-MH Sherlock didn't reply he felt his chest hurt. He got up and left the cafe his heart still hurting.

_Ben's Pre School_

"Alright class today is show and tell! Now I see that all of you brought something or someone today! Know I'm going to call on the one with the quietest hand," Ms. Ponce said. The whole classroom went silent and hands shoot up. Some where waving some where still "Olive you are first," Ms. Ponce said everyone sat down quietly. "For show and tell I brought my pet snake Milk. He is a milk snake he is very nice and likes to eat crickets!" Olive said everyone in class was looking at the small snake. Some girls where scared of it and going 'ew' all the boys where at awe with the snake Olive even let some people touch it. "Thank you Olive you my take your seat let me see who is next," Ms. Ponce said hands shot up and she picked again. Soon it came to the twins they liked to be last "Hamish, Eva, what did you bring for show and tell?" said the twins got up "We brought our uncle Greg for show and tell," "Yes, he is outside right now, Ms. Ponce can you open the door please?" Eva asked her Ms. Ponce nodded she went to the door.

Greg was outside sitting on a small chair texting Sally '_He strike again Sir_,'-SD Greg sighed '_I will try to be quick,_'-DIL. "Mr. Lestrade?" Greg jumped up dropping his phone "Did I startled you?" Greg looked over at Ms. Ponce the young woman had a smile on her face. Greg felt his face going red "Uh no! I just well..." '_Shut up Greg you are embarrassing yourself!_'Greg thought mentally kicking himself. Ms. Ponce just giggle "Come in the twins are waiting for you and we have a few minute before class ends," she said Greg nodded and followed her in. The twins looked at their uncle "This is our uncle Greg," "He is the DI of New Scotland yard," "Oh yes, he gets to go to all also crime scenes with dead bodies," "Right now he is trying to catch that serial killer that killed four-" "No five," "Five people already," "Alright that is enough children talking about dead bodies and serial killers," Ms. Ponce said the twins pouted "But we are talking about the fun stuff!" Hamish said still pouting. "It's not appropriate for school Hamish dear now why don't you take about something else?" "Oh he likes donuts and Ms. Ponce!" Eva said Greg spite out his water. "Are you alright!?" Ms. Ponce said she rushed over to him "Uncle!" the twins yelled.

When the bell rang the children all walked out side with Ms. Ponce "Oh Mr. Lestrade are you sure you are alright?" Ms. Ponce asked worried after the whole or deal in her class. "Yes I am fine there is nothing to worry about," he said blushing "Well okay good bye children tell your grandma and dad I said hi," Ms. Ponce said. "Wait Ms. Ponce my grandma invited you over for Sunday dinner can you please come!?" Eva asked her she was holding onto Ms. Ponce hands. "I would be there dear don't worry," she said Eva eyes lit up.

_221b_

John was in his flat 'I got asked out!' John thought he was going to his room to remove his jacket he was going to hang it on the back of the door till he stopped. There on the door was hanging Sherlock's old robe John dropped his jacket. "Sherlock," John said he took the robe off the hanger he clutched it close to his chest. "It's been 7 years and yet I can't let you go...Why?...Why!? Did you do this to me!? Why did you leave me!?" John fell to his knees with the robe clutched to his chest. "I-I still love you...I still do god I feel so stupid for not telling before-" John didn't know he was crying. "Before you died...I miss you so much...You should be here with me helping me raise your children," John gave a small smile "They act like you so much...*chuckles* especially Hamish...Evangeline just looks so much like you, your hair and eyes...Every time I look at them they remind me of you so much..." John said after he began to cry again.

Little did John know in the hallway Sherlock was there he heard every thing John. John still loved him oh how that made the pain in Sherlock's heart go away. Though he felt so guilty how badly he wanted to tell John his plan how he wanted to text John and tell him he is alive. Though if he did that he would put his family and friends in danger again and Sherlock couldn't do that "John..." Sherlock said he couldn't stay there any longer he took his leave. He pulled out his phone scrolled through his contact he found the number he was looking for he clicked it and began to type.

'_I'm Alive,_'-SH

* * *

_Now you see that last text from Sherlock yeah I think you guys will figure out who it was meant for just going to leave you guys wondering if he sent it or not and if the other person got it or not! _

_Reviews would be nice!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey sorry for the late post but I wanted to give you guys well….. another cliffhanger! Oh another suspense! Sorry this is all I got but till next time I promise a long chapter!_

* * *

_221b_

Greg arrived to the flat with the children "You are coming to Sunday dinner right uncle Greg?" Eva asked Greg nodded. Eva smiled she looked over at Hamish "Hammy what is wrong you have been thinking a lot lately," she asked Hamish snapped out of thought. "Did you say something Eva?" he asked she sighed and turned to go inside. "Daddy we're home!" Eva yelled she went running up the stairs she pushed open the door. "Daddy!?" she yelled she found John crying on the floor she ran to him. "Daddy! Why are you crying!?" she asked worried for her father she never saw her father cry before. "Oh Eva dear it's nothing," she said she John looked up at her. "Eva dear when did you get here?" John asked Eva wrapped her arms around him. "Whatever happen Daddy it's okay now," she said John couldn't help but smile he picked up his daughter. "Thank you Eva," she said kissed her father's cheek John walked out of his room to find Hamish and Greg staring at a case file. "It seems he keeps killing people that are in there early to late twenties." Hamish said John looked over at the two. "Greg you know how I feel about the twins looking at case files with gruesome pictures!" After Greg left him and the children had dinner John gave them their baths before been they went to watch telly for a few minutes.

Yes everything went back to normal that day Eva kept quite of what happen earlier instead she wanted to think about something else. When bedtime came John went to tuck in his children "Night Hamish," John said kissing his son's forehead "Night dad," he said he graved his Winnie the pooh teddy and went to sleep. Eva was sitting up still "Eva dear what's wrong?" John asked her, he moved some strands of hair away from her face. She looked up at him she was holding onto her Stitch teddy "Daddy why were you crying earlier?" she asked him. John stiffened "Because I was thinking of someone from a longtime ago," he said Eva knew that whatever this person did they made her daddy cry and she didn't like that. "Did they hurt you daddy that's why you where crying?" she asked her voice getting a serious just like Sherlock's use to be when he was conducting an experiment. Though when Eva used that voice and the way she was looking up at John with those narrow eyes waiting for his response made her look more like Sherlock.

"No Eva they never hurt me," John said _that was a lie though _when he said that Eva expression seemed to go back to normal. "Good because I don't like seeing you cry. It makes me sad and it makes me want to hurt the person that made you cry," she said with a pout John smiled. "Thank you Eva now come on it's time for bed," John said he kissed his daughter forehead he tucked her in and left the room while turning off the light. He left the children's night light on and left the door a crack open he walked to the living room to pick up a but then go off to bed.

When he was done he went to bed before he could go to sleep he need to put his phone to charge that's if he can find it. Last time he had it, it was in his jacket pocket. He walked over to his jacket he pulled out his cellphone "Huh one new message," he said he unlocked his cellphone to read the message.

* * *

_Reviews will be nice please!_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey peeps look I have good news and bad news! Good News: Look I'm alive! Sorry for the late post! Bad News: Also my work is making me work late shifts and I can't post! Good News: But look I posted! Bad News: So post now will be very slow I will try to update the chances I get but this month will be painfully will updates. _**

**_If there's any mess ups I'm sorry don't bite my head off so please leave all your negative comments outside my story please!_**

* * *

'_John I text you to inform you I will be attending your family dinner_'-MH _'May I ask why?'-_JW_ 'I want to spend time with my niece and nephew is that bad to ask?_'-MH '_Mycroft you had six years to come to family dinners why start now?_'-JW '_I have been busy to attend to any of them,_'-MH '_What about holidays?_'-JW '_I was busy as well_,'-MH '_Birthdays?_'-JW after that final text message Mycroft didn't reply.

'_When were my niece and nephew born?!_'-MH '_January 20th_,'-SH '_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!_'-MH '_You never asked_,'-SH

The weekend came John woke up early like always he checked his phone again. One new message again this time it was from Austin. John's face flushed '_Are you ready for tonight?_'-A '_Yes but I need to tell you this now because I forgot but I have children,_'-JW '_Really now? Well I have children as well three to be exact._'-A

John then smiled "Daddy!" "Father!" John sighed he went to check on his children. He found Eva holding the jar with the butterfly above her head. Hamish was trying to take it away from her "What's going on here?" He asked Eva ran to him with the butterfly. "Hammy is trying to kill it!" Eva held the jar close to her chest making it difficult for Hamish to snatched. "Hamish why do you want to kill the butterfly?" John asked his son. "I want to add to my collection but Eva doesn't let me!" he said he try to snatch the jar from Eva but she moved back. "What collection?" John asked he walked over to his son "Well I was making you something so can hang it in your office," Hamish walked over to his bed he crawled under it when he found the thing he was looking for her crawled out. With his father's gift in hand it had all the stages of the butterfly "It's a Old World Swallowtail the stages that it goes threw see? I found the caterpillar in the garden, I found another one in it's cocoon, and now I found him. I caught him with my net in the backyard I need him for the last stage now if Eva-" Hamish lunged at his sister to grave the jar and he did grave it only to have John stop him and carry him and kiss his for forehead. "Hamish that is a lovely gift but if your sister doesn't want to have the butterfly killed why not keep for another day then we let him go and I buy you a fake one to complete your gift to me?" Hamish thought for a moment and nodded.

After the whole ordeal was over John and the children went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Hamish sitting in his father's lap Eva wasn't hungry she was to busy waking the butterfly in the jar. "Daddy," "Yes dear?" "Can I go get flowers for the butterfly it seems the poor thing is hungry. "Yes but tell your grandmother to take you flower picking," Eva nodded she ran off to go tell her grandmother. John and Hamish where left alone in the flat John picked up his son and held him. They began to read the paper as Hamish was reading he something in the paper that caught his eyes. "Dad is this that Sherlock person?" John looked where is son was looking at. His eyes widen the bold black letter read '**IS THERE A NEW CONSULTING DETECTIVE?!**' it read John continued '_It seems that there is a new Sherlock solving crimes and bring the no gooders to justice leaving them tied up in front of New Scotland Yard with just a note with a yellow happy face. If you have no idea who the famous Sherlock Holmes is here is a remind. Sherlock Holmes was a famous for solving case in less time he would help the police when they needed help with a case. As he came began to grow there where some people that thought that he was a fake. This drove him to the point to suicide. After his death all his case where rolled out to be stage. There is no record of his family or if he had children, though we do know he left his close friend Dr. John Hamish Watson. Which he is very famous for his blogs that are talked about Sherlock and his adventure. As we known for all the real Sherlock is dead but who ever this new Sherlock is he/she might be we thank them for cleaning up the streets again. I honestly didn't believe the great Sherlock Holmes was a fake. It's like having our own Captain Britain, or Batman walking our street at night. I would to read Dr. Watson blog whenever I was sad, mad, or just out of boredom. If there is a new Sherlock Holmes I would like to tell them this "You are filling in some big boots make sure not to ruin the name"_'

Outside of 221B

Mrs. Hudson thought that instead of picking boring flowers from her window box they of to the park. Eva was picking flowers her grandmother watched her from the bench she was wearing a black hoodie with the Hulk on it she was wearing her purple boots and black pants and she wore a 'keep calm and eat a cupcake' yes it was a nice cloudless day. "Hello my I sit here?" "But of course," Mrs. Hudson said she turned around and met "Mycroft Holmes!" She hugged him then slapped him. "That's for not attending your own brother's funeral and also not coming to family dinners," she said.

Mycroft rubbed his right cheek "I'm sorry for my lack of absent my dear Mrs. Hudson." "Grandmother look at all the flowers I picked aren't they beautiful?" Eva said. "Oh dear they are beautiful Mr. Butterfly would enjoy these very much!" She said. Eva turned her attention to the man sitting next to her grandmother. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at him she didn't know if this man was friend or foe "Who are you?" She asked him in a serious tone that remind Mycroft of his little brother she sounded like him when he was just a boy. "My name is Mycroft what is your name?" He asked her. "Evangeline Victoria Watson," she said she extended her hand out so Mycroft can shake it. "What a well mannered lady," he said he shook her hand. She was looking at him deducting him more to say. "Hmmm it seems you that you had a muffin today in the morning with your tea but you are disappoint because your not suppose to eat that. You are trying to get rid of weight not gain it," she said. "Eva! That is rude!" her grandmother scolded her 'Well she is my niece but she acts a lot like Sherlock,' "Well are-" "Eva! Mrs. Hudson!" Eva eyes lite up "Uncle Greg!" she ran to him. Greg had his arms open for her to jump in.

"What are you doing here Greg?" "On days off I come to the park. Hey Eva where is daddy and Hammy?" he asked them. "At home watching Mr. Butter-GRANDMA WE NEED TO GET HOME !" Eva said she began to tear up. "What did you do to her?!" Mycroft said getting defensive. "Oh i didn't see you there Mycroft long time no see," Greg said. Mycroft narrowed his eyes "Here let me see her," Mycroft said ignoring Greg when Mycroft was about to take Eva she flinched she clung onto Greg. Mycroft's widen he looked hurt when Eva did that she began to sob "I-I want to go home! I-I want m-my daddy a-and Hammy!" she cried. "Eva dear what got into you?" Mrs. Hudson asked worried Eva was never one to begin to cry out of nowhere Greg placed a hand on her forehead. "She is burning up," he said "Oh dear she has a fever we need to get her to John," said she was about to take off her jacket till Mycroft placed his on her. "Keep her covered we don't want her to get worst lets take my car. I already told Anthea her and my driver are waiting," Mycroft said.

'_What happen?!_'-SH '_She has a fever we are taking her to John'_-MH Sherlock was now worried about his daughter. '_She will be fine John will know what to do_,'-MH

* * *

Reviews would be nice! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Hello I'm alive! Look I updated your comments gave me the motivation! Please keep them coming I love reading them! Please don't leave any negative comments please just don't! I'm tired like really tired!

* * *

"Dad this man looks like Eva," Hamish said Hamish was looking at the photo seeing the similarity between the two. Before Hamish could say something else he heard the down stairs door open then slam. Then he heard people running up the stairs to his flat "John!" it was his uncle Greg his grandmother, and a man he never saw before. John placed Hamish down and rushed over to them "What happen to her!?" John asked worried "Daddy hot!" Eva cried. John took her from Greg "Eva!" Hamish cried "No sweet don't get near her she is very sick," his grandmother said. John rushed her to his room with the strange man behind him. "Don't worry sport she is in good hands," his uncle Greg said he patted his head.

Eva was feeling hot she felt her daddy changing her into her footies pajamas. Them she felt she was being tucked in she heard her daddy talking to someone she was didn't know. "Daddy," she said then everything around her went black. John sat on his bed and stroked her head as she slept "What are you doing here?" John asked he looked over at Mycroft. "I want to see them for myself I was tired of everyone else that wasn't actually related to them getting to know them! They are my brother's children and I got tired of watching them grow up on the side lines!" Mycroft yelled John was shocked and so was Mycroft he didn't know he how much he wanted to be apart of the twins life. "Hot," John and Mycroft turned around Eva was whimpering John got up and went to the restroom he came back out with a thermometer. He placed it in Eva mouth when it beeped John took it out. "101," he said "Isn't that a little too high for her?" Mycroft said John nodded "We need to bring it down." John said.

Hamish was sitting in his grandmother's lap he wanted to see Eva he was worried about his sister. His dad and the strange man came out his dad's bedroom. "How is she?" his grandmother asked him "101 we need to bring it down if it raise to 104 we need to take her to the hospital," John said he walked over to the kitchen to get a bowl of cool water. "Oh dear poor thing!" Mrs. Hudson said Hamish hopped off his grandmother's lap and ran to the kitchen where his dad was. "Dad?" Hamish asked John looked down at his son. "Yes?" John said "Is-is Eva going to be alright?" he asked him John knelt down to his son level "Yeah she is you and I know she is tough girl she will pull out of this and in no time she will be back play with-" "JOHN! We need to take Eva to the hospital! Her fever went up to 105!" Mycroft said. John got up and rushed back to his room Eva was sitting up and crying "D-daddy! Every-everything h-hurts!" she sobbed John rushed over to her and picked her up. "We need to get her to a hospital," John said holding his daughter trying to sooth her but it wasn't working she was balding like crazy.

"Anthea is outside waiting," Mycroft said "Wait I'm coming too!" Hamish said "No I don't want you to get sick just like your sister," John said "**I'M HER TWIN SHE NEEDS ME!**" Hamish yelled with tears coming down his eyes. Everyone in flat looked at Hamish "I-I'm sorry Hamish but you can't come it's best if you stay here," John said Hamish was pouting know "Wait you need to take her blanket!" Hamish ran to his room and pulled the Wonder Woman fleece blanket. He ran back to his dad and sister "Here she need this to sleep in other place and here are her teddies," he said the strange man took the things but covered his sister with the blanket John and the strange man left.

'_**I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE WAS GOING TO BE FINE!?**_'-SH '**_WELL I DIDN'T KNOW HER FEVER SPIKE UP TO 105 NOW DID I!?_**'-MH

All John wanted to do was get his daughter to the hospital she was crying and whimpering. "Eva dear stay away," John said he had the "D-don't want too...Sleeply d-daddy," Eva said going out John slapped her gently on each cheek Eva woke up. When they got to the hospital she was rushed to the children's unite. "How high is her fever?" Sarah asked John laid Eva down gently. She whimpered "We will start her on IV drops to keep her hydrated," she said. John nodded Mycroft was outside talking to Sherlock 'How is she?' "They put her on IV drops they said she will be here over night. She will be ok," Mycroft said. 'Is John going to be there all night?' "Of course this is his daughter h-" 'She is my daughter as well! Not just John they are both as much as my children as his!' Mycroft stayed silent. " You will see them soon okay?"

_Molly Flat_

Sherlock was with Molly that is where he has been staying all this time. "What's wrong?" she asked "Evangeline is at the hospital she had a very high fever," Sherlock said he was in his pajama pants, his shirt and his robe. "Oh dear is she alright?!" Molly asked worried for the little girl that she came to love and John made her a godmother of the twins. "I'm going to see her somewhat tonight she will be asleep and so will John I just need to make sure she is alright. An Hamish is going to have problems sleeping alone without his sister," Sherlock said Molly said. There was a knock at Molly's door she got up and went to look at the peephole she sighed. She opened the door "Hello Ire-" Irene Adler marched in and made a bee-line toward Sherlock.

"What is this that my goddaughter is in the hospital!?" She said with her hands on her hips. Sherlock didn't looked up at her he was on his phone Irene snatched the phone right out of his hands. "TALK SHERLOCK!" she said Sherlock sighed "She has a severe case of the flu," he said just because Sherlock didn't like Irene like she wanted him doesn't mean they couldn't be friends. When Irene found out that Sherlock had children she went into a fit!

_Flash back_

"How could you have children when you don't have sex!?" She said Sherlock looked at her "They where an experiment I just wanted one but I ended up getting two," he said.

_End of Flashback_

Though he did make her the twins godmother though John doesn't know about it he think she is long and gone. Though when it's the twins birthday and holidays she sends them with Molly and she initials them. Molly always says the twins always ask 'who is IA?' Irene looked worried "How is she?" She asked now settling down "She is fine," Molly said she came out with other cup of tea and handed it to Irene. "Thank you. Who is with her?" She asked taking a sip of the tea. Again Molly answer "John and Mycroft are with her. Mycroft is the one that is keeping Sherlock update with her condition," she said. Irene nodded she looked over at Sherlock "You better hurry up with this case and find this killer I want to see my godchildren you hear me!? HOLMES!?" she said. Molly sighed.

* * *

Reviews pleases!


End file.
